stop dreaming
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Erzsi mengetuk keras pintu flat Gilbert. {AU}


_(Erzsi mengetuk keras pintu flat Gilbert.)_

.

.

.

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : (subtle) Romance . **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : college!AU.

* * *

Erzsi menyambar jaket dan menarik pintu seolah akan merebut daun pintunya dari bingkai. Membantingnya dan menguncinya, hampir-hampir tak dapat melakukan yang terakhir dengan benar, lalu langkahnya yang lebar-lebar menuju pintu yang berada beberapa meter dari flatnya.

Diketuknya dengna keras beberapa kali. Tak ada jawaban, tetapi, dia menyeringai lebar seperti sangat puas. Sekali lagi, diketuknya, kali ini dengan telapak tangannya, membuat bunyinya menjadi lebih keras lagi. Hingga dia tertawa. Meski sekeliling sunyi, dia tak mendengar sedikit pun gerakan dari dalam, membuatnya melakukannya lagi hingga yang keempat kali.

Ada bunyi kunci yang diputar dengan tergesa-gesa. Segera dia berlari dari ambang pintu, tertawa-tawa menuju tangga. Turun seperti seorang tentara yang tengah berlatih.

Ia tiba di trotoar di bawah gedung tempat tinggalnya. Begitu sunyi dan redup, melupakan kehidupan siang yang ingar-bingar, yang membuat sebagian besar orang terdisorientasi karena kesibukan. Lampu jalanan yang sedikit bengkok memberikan cahaya ala kadarnya, di kaki tiangnya bergelung seekor kucing hitam-putih berekor panjang. Erzsi melewatinya dengan cuek, dan menyusuri jalanan sambil berputar-putar, melompat-lompat kecil, dan sesekali bernyanyi.

Tepat ketika ia akan menyeberang jalanan yang lebar, teriakan di belakangnya membuatnya berputar (tetapi sembari menyeringai bangga),

"Demi Tuhan, Erzsi, sekarang pukul dua pagi!"

Erzsi mengangkat tangan kirinya, lengan jaket terulur turun sedikit ketika dia menggoyang-goyangkan pergelangan tangan, "Aku punya jam dan aku tahu, Gil!"

Gilbert berdecak, terdengar hingga tempat Erzsi berdiri untuk satu detik yang janggal (karena mereka beradu tatap seolah tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya; seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih di masa depan yang disesatkan oleh takdir dan memiliki naluri magnetik yang terbuat dari debu bintang).

Gilbert berhasil mengejar Erzsi. Jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam, sama seperti yang Erzsi pakai dengan ukuran dua tingkat di atas milik Erzsi, melambai. Sepatunya yang berdecit saat mengerem menarik perhatian Erzsi.

"Kupikir kau tidak sempat memakai sepatu karena mengejarku sambil marah-marah." Erzsi kemudian berkedip cepat. "Dan kau sempat memakai jins! Astaga, niat sekali! Tahu benar kau bahwa aku memang bermaksud mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Tsk. Aku baru pulang dua jam yang lalu. Tugas kelompok sialan. Lalu esai yang membabi-buta. Dan aku tertidur di atas _keyboard_ laptopku. Seharusnya aku mengambil politik modern Eropa saja, bukan studi Romawi kuno. Hah."

Tawa Erzsi begitu renyah. Dia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil, kedua tangan di dalam saku jaketnya, tetapi sesaat kemudian dia berhenti. Jalur-jalur kosong tetapi bercahaya di antara toko-toko yang tutup menarik perhatiannya. Neon menerangi seluruh pintu toko, seperti bukan untuk siapa-siapa dan apa-apa karena kesunyian yang damai itu. Belokan ke kiri dan ke kanan membagi cahaya.

Erzsi segera masuk ke area pertokoan itu, Gilbert mengikutinya tanpa tanya.

"Whoa. Aku tak pernah mengira komplek pertokoan bisa terlihat secantik ini." Dia berhenti pada salah satu tembok, bersandar dengan salah satu kaki diangkat, menempel pada dinding. "Biasanya terlihat sesak, membikin malas memasukinya. Sekarang kelihatan keren begini."

Gilbert mengamati papan-papan nama. "Eh. Ternyata ada yang menjual barang perunggu di sini. Aku baru tahu."

"Tiga tahun tinggal di sini dan kita baru mengamati banyak hal." Erzsi mengusap keningnya entah untuk alasan apa, kemudian dia melorot di tembok. Bercangkung sambil menggores-goreskan telunjuknya di pelataran samping toko yang dilapisi semen yang telah berlubang-lubang.

Gilbert masih berada di hadapannya, kali ini mengulurkan salah satu tangan untuk bertopang pada tembok yang sama; mengurung Erzsi. "Aku jadi lupa bertanya."

Erzsi mendongak. "Katakan."

"Tidak tidur?"

"Mimpi sialan. Aku mimpi menyeberangi sungai. Terpaksa. Seseorang mendorongku. Awalnya aku takut karena aku tahu aku pasti tenggelam—ternyata tidak. Sungai itu dangkal. Tapi masalah utama adalah di sisi seberangnya. Dosen yang paling kubenci menangkap tanganku dan memintaku untuk menyebutkan dosa-dosa masa laluku. Irelevan. Tapi, sumpah, mengerikan."

Alis Gilbert berjengit. "Sungai apa?"

"Entahlah. Yang kutahu ada papan nama 'Rubicon' menancap di tengah-tengahnya. Memangnya aku tahu itu?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Itu sungai di timur laut Italia. Perbatasan provinsi kuno Gaul dan jantung kota Roma. Sungai itu terkenal karena Julis Caesar, yang melintasinya dan itu berarti dia melawan hukum imperium, membuat konflik bersenjata tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Di dunia modern sampai-sampai dibuat semacam ... uh, apa namanya? Metafora? Idiom? Andai aku tahu definisinya."

"Nama itu malah muncul di mimpiku ... pasti gara-gara aku sering iseng membuka bukumu dan menyobek halaman-halaman tertentu."

"Hoi! Jadi itu alasannya aku sering menemukan lembaran yang hilang di sela-sela sofa atau menjadi pengganjal meja dalam keadaan terlipat?"

Tawa Erzsi meledak saat Gilbert menggetok kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendongak lagi dan mendapati Gilbert sedang mengamatinya. Atau mungkin menghitung jumlah ketombe di kepalanya. Bisa jadi keduanya.

"Kukira kau akan marah-marah padaku lagi karena membangunkanmu." Erzsi berkedip cepat.

"Bah." Gilbert menjauh dari hadapan Erzsi, hanya untuk berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok yang sama. "Marah padamu percuma. Buang-buang energi saja."

"Karena pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapaku, 'kan?" Erzsi menebak pede, yang cuma mendapat cibiran dari Gilbert.

Perempuan itu menarik satu kali napas panjang. "Aku bohong."

"Apa?"

"Soal dosen."

"Heh," Gilbert seakan sudah tahu. "Aku yakin kau memang mengarang sebagian."

"Ibuku." Erzsi menekuri tanah. "Dia menamparku saat aku tiba di seberang sungai. Berkata bahwa aku terlalu banyak mengambil keputusan dengan caraku sendiri. Dia lalu mencekikku dan mendorongku ke sungai lagi. Aku tenggelam. Sampai akhirnya aku takut untuk memejamkan mata lagi setelah terbangun."

Sementara mendengarkan, Gilbert merogoh sakunya, merasakan ada suatu benda yang asing. Sebuah pemantik api. Ia baru ingat—ia mengambil ini dari meja temannya saat sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama, berniat untuk iseng menyembunyikan agar si teman tak perlu merokok dan melukai Gilbert yang sedang kambuh bronkhitisnya, yang akhirnya terbawa pulang. Setelah menyalakannya beberapa kali tanpa tujuan tertentu, Gilbert melemparkannya ke depan toko di seberang. Andai ia membiarkannya dalam keadaan menyala, lalu sesuatu membuat toko di seberangnya tersulut—ah, betapa besar masalah itu. Tapi, andai, dengan metode serupa, Erzsi bisa melakukannya untuk mimpinya—Gilbert akan sangat senang membantu.

"Jadi aku membangunkanmu. Berusaha menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa kenyataan masih lebih baik daripada mimpi-mimpi."

"Mm, hm. Kekuatan terbesarmu telah membuatmu berlari ke sini. Bersamaku. Begitu." Gilbert memandang ke bawah. "'Kan?"

Mereka bertatapan lagi. "Aku tidak kuat kalau aku hanya mengaduh di atas tempat tidurku?"

"Setidaknya begitu menurutku."

Erzsi tertawa kecil. Tidak licik dan berupaya mengusik Gilbert seperti tadi. Jernih dan terhibur. "Dipuji enak juga, ternyata."

"Whoa, lihat, siapa yang sedang bangga?"

Erzsi berdiri, kadang ia tak percaya ia harus sedikit mengangkat pandangan juga untuk Gilbert. Tubuh kurus lelaki itu kadang membuatnya merasa menang. "Kau," tunjuknya pada lengan Gilbert. "Kau sedang bangga padaku."

"Hah." Gilbert menghadap Erzsi, menyandarkan salah satu bahunya pada dinding, mengalah untuk satu kali dalam satu milenia, "Oke deh. Iya."

Erzsi tertawa sampai-sampai dia menunduk, dan yang ditemukan oleh keningnya adalah dada Gilbert. Ia bersandar di sana sampai suntuk tertawa.

Saat ia mendongak, tangan Gilbert mengacaukan rambutnya yang telah kusut.

"Baguslah. Ternyata bermimpi tidak selalu bagus-bagus amat," simpul Erzsi.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: dalam sebuah jalan-jalan (ke)malam(an), saya melihat pertokoan yang tutup, tetapi terang-benderang. what was on my mind? yes, otp in aesthetical themes. thank you.


End file.
